


Among Us Memes

by StarRoseColors



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Papyrus (Undertale), Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: An Among Us game pushes Ambassador Papyrus's ratings up.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	Among Us Memes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'For drabble prompts how about a bunch of Undertale characters any you choose playing Among Us?' and 'Sans makes Ambassador Papyrus popular by making a meme video/image out of him. (Yes, Papyrus becomes the ambassador for monsters if Frisk doesn’t choose to be the ambassador)'

“What’cha got there?” Frisk asked, poking her head over Sans’ shoulder. She had come home from school to hear his laughter.

“This.” Sans played the video. It was the game of Among Us that they, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys had streamed last Saturday. It was specifically Papyrus’ reaction to being killed, with his eyes popping out and an angry “NYEH!”

“What’s everyone’s reactions?”

“Papyrus has been trending everywhere! He’s the most popular political figure this week.” Sans grinned as he clicked on another tab. It was Papyrus’ Twitter page. On his followers, there had been a massive jump. “He’s gained over two million followers tonight!”

Frisk grinned. This was great! “So…what does Papyrus think?”

There was the sound of the door slamming open, followed by a “SANS!”

**Author's Note:**

> I take drabble prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr!


End file.
